1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video camera system in an automobile. In particular the present invention relates to a video camera which has a 360xc2x0 range for video recording inside and outside of an automotive vehicle and thereby providing documentation for police officers or vehicle owners.
2. The Prior Art
The use of videotaping systems for an automobile is known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,904 relates to a vehicle mounted surveillance system. The system has a camera and a control head inside a police vehicle and a video recorder in a bullet proof, fire proof vault of the vehicle.
The system is used as a surveillance system to videotape located in the trunk of a vehicle.
It would be preferred to have a system with a 360xc2x0 range for video taping a 360xc2x0 area simultaneously thus videotaping both inside and outside of the vehicle. It would be preferable to be able to retract the camera when not in use.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a video camera system for documentary videotaping in a 360xc2x0 range around the camera""s location.
It is another object to provide a 360xc2x0 range camera to be located behind and underneath the rear view mirror of an automobile vehicle.
It is a further object to VCR (video-cassette recorder) for ready image.
It is another object to provide a commercial VCR system which operates off the automotive vehicle""s battery.
It is still another object to locate the multiplexer and VCR either inside a glove compartment or a trunk of the automotive vehicle.
It is a further object to provide a video camera system which provides a 360 degree simultaneous video taping documentation for police officers to serve as evidence for appropriate situations when vehicles and/or individuals are within range of the police officer""s vehicle.
It is still another object to provide a video camera system which provides a 360 degree simultaneous video taping documentation for vehicle owners to serve as evidence of vehicle theft or police abuse that occur within range of the owner""s vehicle.
It is yet another object to provide a video camera system which provides a 360 degree simultaneous video taping documentation for vehicle owners to serve as documentation of accidents and injuries and for related insurance purposes therefor that occur within range of the owner""s vehicle.
Other objects will become readily apparent from the foregoing description and accompanying drawings in which: